


Hypothetical and real promises

by multifandomcircusfreak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomcircusfreak/pseuds/multifandomcircusfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they both sat on Jemma's bed, with happiness clouding his better judgment, Leo Fitz asked Jemma Simmons a question he had wanted to know the answer to for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetical and real promises

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say right now, that I'm sorry for the horrible amount of fluff and sappiness that you are about to encounter. Leo Fitz is too in love for his own good.

Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons sat on her bed, watching as the end credits of the last episode of Doctor Who they were watching as part of their marathon played.

Together they sat in each other's arms, completely comforted by the other's presence. It had been a good day, with them having it off and no one else around due to various missions, and ecstasy seeped through them to their very core. It was a rare feeling of peacefulness and quiet, which was so uncommon as they struggled to simultaneously fend off HYDRA and rebuild SHIELD.

Leo leaned his head against the top of Jemma's as they cuddled, both not caring to play another episode. He shifted his arms to pull his girlfriend of eight months in closer and reveled in the sound of contentment that she made when he did.

With happiness clouding his better judgment, Fitz asked Jemma a question he had wanted to know for a long time.

"If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"

"Yes." She replied casually, not even needing to think.

"G-good." He said with relief flooding through him as he thought of what would happen if she had said the alternative. "Or else that would have been very awkward."

Jemma turned in his arms to to face him. "Leo Fitz, was that supposed to be a proposal? Because it was far too hypothetical."

He laughed and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I'm sorry. It wasn't a real proposal, I just wanted to know. Not that I don't want to marry you, but for some reason... with us being caught up in the mix like this... marriage just seems so _normal_."

"I know what you mean. I guess that after seeing what the world looks like from under the surface for so long, it's hard to picture myself doing something that seemed so obligatory when I was younger. It's almost..."

"Irrelevant." He finished.

"Exactly. But it's not irrelevant! I love you. I would marry you in a heartbeat if I felt like it was the right time."

"I know. It's not the right time, with everything around us being so hectic. But can we promise each other something?"

Jemma looked at him, waiting for his suggestion.

"Can we promise each other that we'll always be there for each other, no matter what?"

"Always." She replied and lifted her hand to cup his cheek.

Jemma wrapped an arm around Leo's shoulders and brought herself in for a kiss. Then, her lips were on his with a gentle passion that could only be described as a very real promise to go along with a hypothetical one. Fitz ran his fingers through her hair as she sighed against his mouth.

He loved her. More than he could describe even if he didn't have so much trouble with words sometimes. But, Leo didn't need words, and as good as making promises -real or hypothetical- were, fulfilling them was ten times better, and that's what he was going to do. He would be there for her and he would marry her when they were both ready.

He'd heard of people being afraid of commitment, getting cold feet whenever they had to make a promise or a choice that they were forced to stand by. Leo Fitz wasn't one of those people. He has always kept his word and always planned to, especially with Jemma. He didn't get cold feet when he made her a promise, he was thrilled at the the prospect of getting to achieve it with her. He loved even more the thought of her loving him enough to give him that opportunity.

Most of all, Leopold Fitz loved Jemma Simmons. That fact was something so potent, so _real_ , that it could be written amongst the stars for eternity and never would it be untrue.

Jemma pushed herself off of him to look him in the eye. "Well, for what it's worth, Leo, I don't mind being hypothetically engaged, but when it comes to the real thing, I expect a much grander proposal. When the time is right."

Leo smiled. "When the time is right, you've got it."

Then, they sealed the deal with a kiss that was much more fiery than he'd expected. Heat burned through them, ignited by love and fueled by passion. The two of them pulled each other into a tight embrace, until they matched up perfectly, as they always had. Lips against lips, heart against heart. They were Fitzsimmons. They were connected, just like their name, which was essentially a promise in itself.

They stopped only when they had to come up for air. After she regained her breath, Jemma said "Sealing the deal with a kiss is fine, but I've got an idea which will make a better use of that bed than to watch Doctor Who on it."

Leo returned her suggestive smirk with a grin. _That_ he could do.


End file.
